Prisoner
by Ringo's Twin Brother
Summary: Not ATU. 'Well, do you want to secret?Let me whisper in your ear, say the words you long to hear... I'm not in love with you.' -Ringo. -Read and Review, Please.-


_Prisoner_

_ Contains : Pete Best/Ringo Starr mentions of George/Ringo_

He opened his blue eyes. He left the security and peace of slumber back into reality that was close as the lair of the devil. And, of course he was in it. How long had it been since his arrival to this prison? Six days? Seven? Perhaps even more than that? Whatever, time did not matter to him mattered was his survival from that menace, his captor.

His captor was the one who swiped him away from his family, friends, and most importantly George. By now, they have thought that he was long gone dead. They probably stopped the search for him, they even might have moved on without him.

He groaned. His back itched a bit, but he soon realized that he could not move his arms, they were chained together over him. He groaned once more. He remembered, as soon as his captor brought him into the room as he falling into darkness nights before, he tied his hands together with chains. The captor pulled down a hook from the ceiling and hooked the drummer's chained hands onto it.

He shivered as the chill of the room brought goosebumps to his bare skin. Oh yes, a day after he was brought into captivity, his captor stripped him of his clothing, only leaving his undergarments on. It had been pretty obvious that he had been locked in an old meat cellar, a dark, damp, and very disgusting one.

The drummer had grown very afraid of the dark room he was in. There were bugs crawling underneath, rats infested the room, and the awful irksome smell. If only that darn fool left his long sleeved white shirt on, he wouldn't have to feel the cold around him. But that wasn't happening anytime soon. His captor still did terrible things to him, such as touch him, stab him, and made him feel like a pile of crap.

If he had ever misbehaved or tried to escape, it meant double the punishment. Three days after the drummer was kidnapped, it was a rather cold night, the drummer managed to unbound himself from the chains. He landed feet first on the ground. The ground was very disgusting, as said there were bugs or rats crawling around. On the floor, there were a few dead bugs spread all over, and icky brown green dirt on it.

It almost made the drummer gag and throw out what was left inside of him just as he stepped on one of them. The drummer carefully tip toed across the room quietly as a mouse. He took a few steps before reaching the door, before he could, his captor slammed the door open, yelling at his escaping victim. The drummer gasped, his captor growled, he slammed the door shut, he pounced the drummer keeping him from moving.

''Pete!Stop!Let go of me!'' the drummer pleaded. ''No!I won't let go of you!'' Pete growled.

''Why?Why are doing this to me?'' the drummer pleaded. Pete did not answer. He pinned the drummer wrists together with one hand, while the other went for the long chain that hung like a sausage.

''PETE!''The drummer yelled. Pete quickly let go of the chain and slapped the drummer across his face. ''The reason is because I want you.'' Pete finally answered.

''WANT ME?!'' the drummer wailed. Pete slapped him again,''Don't be such a girly man Starkey.''

''What do you mean, want me?'' the drummer questioned. Pete just kept on retying the chains around Starkey's wrists. Once he was finished, Pete was panting heavily as he was over Starkey's neck.

''Stop!You are scaring me!'' the drummer struggled through his metal bonds, but with no avail. Pete pinched Starkey's skin, ''The reason why I want you is because, I'm in love with you.''

Every time he remembered it, it felt as if one thousand arrows were shot through him. Why would Pete be in love with him? Ringo couldn't love him back. The reason why is because, he already does love George. George was the only person that ever understood him. Oh, Geo, he must have lost himself in depression without him.

As if it were to scare him, the door slammed open, Pete was standing holding a small knife. Ringo completely shivered again. One thousand forces of frozen terror ran through his body, as he struggled through the chains more. This fruitless effort only made Pete chuckle.

''Don't you ever get tired of that?It's not like if you are going bust free at anytime, Ritchie.'' he walked to Ringo's chained position, setting his one hand without the knife on him.

''Get your hands off me!'' Ringo screamed.

''Or what?What are you going to do?'' Pete mocked.

''I-I don't know, but if I get free, I'll-'' Ringo was interrupted by a backhand slap from Pete. ''OW!''Ringo screamed.

''Just shut up, will ya'?''Pete threatened. ''What if I don't?''Ringo talked back.

''Then, I will just do this!'' Pete pulled out the small blade from it wooden shell. He brought the blade towards his back, as if it were a pencil writing on paper. Small drops of red came from Ringo's back, making him squeal in pain.

''Let's make this number seven.'' Pete said as he made a small red line on Ringo's back. He made a red line next to another that was dried out. And that dried red line was next to five other dried lines. There were four, with the fifth line scratched across the four. It was indeed seven days that Ringo had been held in captivity.

''Pete stop!Please!I can't handle it!'' Ringo pleaded.

By now, Pete ended his little torture session. Ringo let out a sigh of relief. However, the blood that fell like a waterfall on his back made him feel violated. Before he could groan in tiredness, he heard Pete unbuckle his pants fall to the ground. Ringo then felt his underwear swipe down to his ankles. Now, he felt very exposed to the world!

''NO!'' Ringo screamed.

Pete did the unthinkable to Ringo. Pete had taken off his trousers and undergarments and_entered_ himself into the drummer. The drummer tried to wriggle himself free, but it was no use.

''Pete, stop!'' Ringo screamed at the top of his lungs.

Pete did not stop, again and again and again, he forced himself into the cowering drummer. As hard as Pete had entered himself into him, the harder the drummer shed tears from his eyes. Again, again, and again, Pete went back in faster and faster.

And Ringo just shed tears and screamed more. He pulled through the chains harder, harder, and harder. However, it was still not enough, they were still as hard as an anaconda wrapping itself around its prey. Just as hard as he could pull himself free, he felt a warm substance crawl around his wrists.

Pete stopped his entering. He pulled up his undergarments and pants from the ground, and started putting them back on. After he did, Ringo hung there, cowering like a small child that had been beaten.

''There, I stopped, happy?'' Pete asked with arms crossed.

Ringo did not respond. He just hung there, still shivering like a lost child on the streets. Pete groaned, he turned around, he opened the door and walked out. The drummer's tangled fringe hid over his eyes, making it black and opaque. His eyes could not be seen through the black veil hung over his forehead. However, small clear drops of tears were all that came down.

A few hours later. The drummer tried fruitlessly and fruitlessly bust himself free from the chains, the results were only that blood flowed from his wrists and down to his arms. Eventually, the drummer had grown tired from breaking free, and his eyelids grew heavy.

He let his eyes close and he fell into slumber.

_It was dark. Dark all dark atmosphere was thick as pitch black silk. Ringo appeared in the midst of the black silk, even though he was in his undergarments, he was at least free from the chains. The cuts around his body were still visible, but now they were tinted in their original cream color._

_Even though it was not cold, a thick fog formed around him, cloaking him from the rest of the black atmosphere. Ringo wrapped his arms around himself, shielding himself from what may come at him from the fog._

_He took one step forward, slowly, ever so slowly. Before he could take five steps forward, he heard his name out in the midst of nowhere._

_''Ringo...''_

_The drummer gasped and the sound of his name. He zipped around, widening his eyes as he did._

_''Who's there?!'' The drummer said, completely spooked._

_''Ringo...it's us...'' another voice said._

_''Who is there?!''_

_''It is us..Ritchie.'' said a far too familiar voice._

_The drummer gasped at the hearing of the voice. That voice, that sweet and very firm voice. The voice that helped him recover from his voice, it was George's voice._

_''Is that really you?''the drummer asked nervously._

_''Yes.''all of the three voices said in unison._

_The drummer was stunned. It was John, Paul, and George, behind the voices that spoke to him._

_The three guitarists surrounded the shivering drummer, when they walked though the fog they cut through it. Once they did walk through the fog, it was completely gone.''Why are you here in my dream?'' the nervous drummer asked._

_''Because Ritchie, we came to help you break free from Pete.'' George answered._

_''How can you help me?''_

_''It is easy,''Paul said. ''In the same room you are trapped in, there is a sharp rapier that is just sitting on the wall next to you.''_

_''So?How does that help me?'' Ringo asked._

_''So, you break free of the chains with all of you thrust. Once you do, Grab the rapier, hide next to the door, and once Pete comes in, get him from behind and stab him.'' John said._

_''You mean kill Pete?!'' Ringo yelled shocked._

_''If it means to break free, then yes.''Paul answered._

_The fog returned, and John, Paul, and George disappeared._

Ringo woke back up again with his blue eyes wide. He just had the most strangest dream. John, Paul, and George were there, and they wanted Ringo to stab and kill Pete?! Ringo could not apprehend what just happened. And about the rapier, where can he find it inside of a room like this?

The drummer sighed. He turned his head adjacent to the wall, hoping to find that darn rapier Paul in his dream mentioned. He turned his body three sixty, twisting his waist, trying to get a better look in the dark atmosphere. It still rather dark and opaque since the day upon his arrival. After trying to twist three sixty, the nerves in his wrists began hurt once more. Ringo winced and again he turned in the same degree again, getting another look on the another side of the room.

It was trying to decipher a single ray of light in the midst of the night.

''Where is that rapier?''the drummer whispered to himself.

He shifted his eyes back and forth, up and down, against the gray brick wall. Nothing, Nothing, nothing, until, until, he caught something in the dark. Something silver and long sat on the side of the wall, just waiting to be grabbed. Could it have been the rapier that had been mentioned in his past dream? Or was it just imagination, playing around with him, like a small child playing with its toys.

Another streak of light run through the long silver item, Ringo averted his blue eyes towards it. It was thin, yet sharp, or what it looked like to be sharp. Any other way, looked sharp, it had a long silver hilt with its long blade coming out of it. Ringo gasped, could it be? The rapier?Then what Paul said was real! If Paul said that the rapier was real, then what John said about breaking free might just exist!

Ringo tried with all of his thrust, he pulled his wrists farther from each other. He pulled, pulled, pulled, pulled, until...

...The chain broke, and Ringo was free. The metallic loops of the chain broke apart sending the broken off halves across the dark room. Ringo fell down to his exposed knees, he landed on his right knee, and landed on the palm of his left hand.

He panted, he was finally free, finally free from those chains. Ringo groaned, he rubbed his poor abused back, he placed the tips of his fingers on the cut line marks Pete cut on his back. The blood was crusty and dried up but, they started to heal.

Ringo sighed and stood up. He let his bones pop and muscles stretch as he tried stand on his two feet. After he let them stretch, he placed both hands behind his back, letting his backbones pop out. Finally, he stood up back straight. Oh, the relief of standing up after so long.

Turning his attention back to the rapier in front of him, he quickly walked toward it, and picked up by the hilt. The long thin sword was rather light, but the blade, it was sharp enough to tear through human flesh. The drummer kept the weapon in his let hand, he held it as if it were his drumstick. The type of drumstick he would use to play his drums in front of many. And right there before him, were John, Paul, and George playing their guitars in front of those fans.

George, oh how he enjoyed looking at George when he played. That perfect pose, those thin fingers, and his arse...

_Wait!_

Ringo returned back to the subject. The subject was to wait for Pete to come back, sneak behind him, and stab would be a matter of time before he'd come back.

Pete was coming, and Ringo could hear his whistling and footsteps, and they were coming for him! The drummer quickly retreated to the left of the metal door and waited for his arrival.

Pete opened the door whose hinges were on the left side, which made the large steel door conceal Ringo with his weapon. When Pete walked in, he carried a pair of handcuffs along with another of set cuffs that weren't for hands, that were for ankles. Pete was going to cuff Ringo to the bed?!

When he continued walking to where he was supposed to be, Ringo came behind the door, screaming at the top of his lungs with the rapier pointing at Pete. At first, Pete was not aware of Ringo's screech, but was taken aback when Ringo pushed him towards the back wall. Pete dropped the set of cuffs onto the floor just as the raging drummer pinned him to the wall.

The momentum of the drummer's rage against the wall and Pete was so strong, when Pete collided, he let out drops of blood from his mouth. Pete was head back against the wall with Ringo grabbing onto his shirt with his right hand, with his left still clutching the rapier.

Pete let out more drops of blood as he croaked, ''How did you exactly just get out of those chains?''

Ringo panted, ''Well, let's say, I got a little help from my friends.''

''What are you going to do?'' Pete asked with his eyes open.

''Now that I am free, I will just do this.'' Ringo slowly entered the rapier into one of Pete's vital organs. Pete yelled with all of his might in terror and in pain. Ringo grinned with pure evil and with sadism. He even started to crackle with pure evil and with a hint triumph.

''Stop!Stop!I'll let you go!'' Pete pleaded.

Ringo chuckled. ''It's too late, and who is the girly man now, Petey?''

''I take it back!I take it back! Please, just stop and I will let you go!'' He pleaded.

Ringo stopped. The rapier he held onto, he let go of it, leaving it wedged in Pete's abdomen. Pete's heart beat harshly against his chest, from his vital organs, he was bleeding massively, blood was pouring out fast. His left hand went for the hilt of rapier, but his hand was stopped by Ringo's own.

''Not so fast, Petey.''

Ringo grabbed Pete's left hand and latched it onto the hilt of the rapier. The drummer knelt down to Pete's ear and whispered,

''Remember when you said you were in love with me?'' the drummer asked.

Pete sweated massively and he shook his head yes.

''Well, do you want to secret?Let me whisper in your ear, say the words you long to hear...

_''I'm __**not**__ in love with you.''_

Ringo shoved the long sword all the way through Pete's body. Pete let out one last shrill of pain as the coach of Death carried him away.

The job was pulled out the rapier, letting excess gore and blood come out with it. Ringo sat on his knees with the rapier on his lap, he was free, free from the chains and free from Pete.

He was _Prisoner_ no more.

_I hope you all enjoyed this story. I know I did. Yes, I ship Pete Best and Ringo Starr. I call it 'Drumslash', or 'Barr' (Best/Starr). _

_..._

_..._

_Peace._


End file.
